This invention was born from the need to quickly and firmly attach longitudinal restraint sections of edging material for landscape and particularly hardscape applications. Edge restraints are a critical element in the construction of interlocking pavement and other hardscape constructions. They perform the mechanical function of restraining the perimeter of the hardscape so as to prevent lateral shifting and separation of the hardscape materials.
Typical edge systems are often constructed of multiple lengths of edging materials that must be joined together to form a continuous length of restraint. The point of connection between adjacent sections is, mechanically, the weakest point in the system and generates an increased labor cost to properly install.
Although many edging systems currently incorporate some type of connection system, these connections are limited in that they are either permanently affixed to the end of the edging lengths, being rendered useless when edging sections must be cut to a shorter length, or are secondary systems that require additional hardware and are labor intensive to install. Some of the existing systems that incorporate a mechanical fastening device use nuts and bolts that protrude from the face of the edging materials creating an obstruction so that the paving material is prevented from being installed flush to the paving restraint device. Further, many of these systems are designed as a wedge type, friction fit. As is well known, the landscape is a dynamic constantly moving environment that will quickly cause failure of a connection based upon friction as the sole means of binding.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a new thin profile connection system that provides a strong, secure connection which is quick and easy to install. This system is mechanically secure for securing the edging materials together and allowing the paving materials to be installed directly adjacent to the paving restraint, while decreasing labor and expense.